Failed Hamburger Date
by Woodland Nymph
Summary: What happens after Regina interrupts Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's Hamburger Date


Summary: What happens after Regina interrupts Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's Hamburger date

"Ruby don't argue with me, just give me what I ordered" Grumpy heard Belle yelling as he raced into the Diner, he crept over to the counter to see what was happening.

"No Belle I don't think you could handle this." Ruby shoot back

"Oh just give her what she ordered, I've seen her drinking stronger liquor then this stuff back in our world." Grumpy said looking at Ruby and nudging his head towards Belle

"Thank you Grumpy" Belle said with a smile then looked at Ruby triumphantly and tapped her finger on the counter

"Gimmie"

Ruby and Grumpy both snickered as Ruby pored Belle a pint

"So…" Grumpy said "The last time we met like this you were giving me relationship advice…Anything you want to talk about" he said fiddling with his glass that Ruby put in front of him out of habit.

"Regina's a bitch" she said plainly taking a big swing of her drink

"Yeah" Grumpy said with a, Well obviously, look on his face

"And Rumpelstiltskin's a jerk" Belle said a little louder slamming her drink onto the counter

"And?" Grumpy said with a throaty laugh causing Belle too laugh with him

Seeing that Belle had cheered up he moved the half drunken pint away from her and winked, Belle smiled and looked down at the counter, she saw Grumpy look at Ruby and tilt his head to the other side of the room so he could talk to her privately.

Belle kept her eyes on the counter but straitened her back and perked her ears up so she could her what they were saying.

"There's a problem at the mines" Grumpy told Ruby "we have to go now"

"Ok, let me just finish up, I'll be right with you" Ruby said walking back over to the counter.

"Well I have to get back to the mines" Grumpy said looking at Belle before walking over to the door

Belle suspected that Grumpy thought Rumpelstiltskin was behind the problem and was just didn't want to upset her further, Belle waited until he left before reaching for her pint and sculling the rest of her drink and then looked at Ruby

"More please" she said pointing at her glass, pretending she hadn't heard anything

"Ok," Ruby said poring her another pint, "But I have to leave to help Leroy with something so just promise me you won't order any more drinks until I get back"

Belle could see that Ruby had a sense of urgency on her face, so Belle reluctantly agreed and then tilted her head towards the door.

"Go on get outta here" she said smiling at Ruby, and with that Ruby dashed out of the door to catch up to Grumpy.

Once Belle finished her drink she decided to go to the library to do some reading, after a while she heard a noise coming from outside, she looked out the window and saw Grumpy and the rest of the Dwarfs walking with Ruby and David who had his arms around some woman with short black hair walking next to another woman with her arms around Henry.

"Huh, they must be the two girls everyone's been fussing over." She mumbled, Belle watch them walk down the road when she saw Rumpelstiltskin heading towards her library. She quickly closed the blinds and turned the door open sign to close. This did very little though because a few moments later Rumpelstiltskin walked into the library.

"Rumpelstiltskin, the sign say's the library's closed" she said pointing the book she was reading at the door

"I know" Rumpelstiltskin said walking towards her

"How'd you even know I was here?" she asked

"I saw the blinds close as I was walking over, I thought I'd catch you before you left" he said smiling at her

"Well isn't that sweet" she said in a robotic tone putting her book away

He noticed that she was upset and wondered how fast news actually travelled in this town.

"Belle, are you ok?... If this is about what happened at the well, I was just trying to keep Cora away from here… away from you, and the only way to do that was to make sure that whoever came through that porthole didn't survive." He stammered out, he was about to continue when he heard Belle yell

"WHAT!" she turned around and stared at him, you're telling me that you were willing to kill two innocent women just to keep Cora out.

"Oh, that's not what you were angry about?" he asked rather foolishly, leaning back a little

"No that's not what I'm angry about Rumpel" She sighed and whimpered at the same time rubbing her hand on her forehead.

Rumpelstiltskin walked over to Belle and rubbed his hand down her arm "Oh darling, I don't want us to fight, especially not after our date."

"Date? What date, you left before it began for some new deal with the woman that locked me away for over 28 years" she yelled whacking his arm away. "Oh and by the way when I say 'maybe I should go' that means that I'm feeling uncomfortable, it doesn't mean that I want to sit there and listen to your little dance routine with Regina" she said slightly fuming

Rumpelstiltskin didn't quite know how to respond until he smelt a faint sent of alcohol on her breath

"Belle have you been drinking?" he asked

"You left me alone in the Diner, after leaving with another woman in the middle of our date, of cause I've been drinking" she said dryly

"Yeah but the other woman was Regina" he said scrunching his face as if he had just eaten a bad egg.

"That isn't the point Rumpel" she said softy

Belle saw Rumpelstiltskin bite back a smile, which just made Belle more upset

"No Rumpelstiltskin this isn't funny" Belle sighed and then looked at Rumpestiltskin, "Look I've been isolated for a _really_ long time and since I've been released I haven't asked for a lot, but I did think I deserved at least one uninterrupted date." She said staring Rumpelstiltskin down

"You deserve more than just that sweetheart" he said as his eyes shifted to the ground and then back to Belle

"Ok obviously leaving in the middle of our first date to help Regina wasn't my finest hour, why don't we just try again sometime" he asked hopefully

"No" she said in a high voice turning her head up and looking away from Rumpelstiltskin, "I gave you your second chance and you decided to spend it with Regina"

Rumpelstiltskin was about to try pleading when he saw Belle looking at him though the corner of her eye before quickly looking away from him.

_Ah ha, she's playing with me_ he thought to himself as he watched her playfully ignoring him.

"Please Belle, it won't happen again" he said playfully getting closer to her

She looked at him through the corner of her eye again and then turned her back on him

Rumpelstiltskin grinned and the began to poke at her sides in an attempt to tickle her "Belle" he whined coolly as he tickled her

Belle couldn't hide the flinches she made every time he poked her but she managed to bite back the giggles. Belle managed to push away his hands then stuck her nose in the air "humph" she said in a high pitched voice then made a shooing motion with her hand.

Rumpelstiltskin watched her try to shoo him away but then grabbed her hand and with one quick tug pulled her towards him wrapping his other arm around her waist.

They both started to giggle until Belle managed to wriggle free enough to put her arms around his neck.

"Fine, you got yourself another date, on one condition" she said pushing away from him

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her then lent back on his cane and gestured for her to continue, and Belle nodded in response before stating her request

"On our date, if somebody comes up to you asking for help or to make some kind of deal with you, you say no; she looked at Rumpelstiltskin to see if he agreed, and then saw him nod as if to say 'sounds fair', so she continued,

"If somebody bursts in trying to kill you, you…you just ignore them", she says looking at him.

"I ignore them? While they're… trying to kill me" he said looking at her questionably

"Just until we've finished our date" she said in a very carefree tone, "You say 'I'm sorry but I can't fight you right now I on a date'"

Rumpelstiltskin lowered his head still staring at her and said "what if somebody's trying to kidnap you?"

"We continue the date" she said waving her arm through the air

"We continue the date," he repeated "While you're being kidnapped"

"Yeah" she said simply, staring at him with big blue eyes

"Ok darling, I'm not sure you've thought this all the way through" he said weakly imagining what would happen if any of this actually came to pass, he couldn't imagine Hook sitting there patiently until they had finished their date, although it might confuse him enough to make him go away.

"Now if the towns about to be destroyed and everybody is running to you for help, no matter who it is Ruby, David, Jefferson anyone, you tell them to be patient until we are done." She said forcefully

She looked up at Rumpelstiltskin to see him with his face in his hand, either the alcohol had just hit her or she was still messing with him.

He took his head out of his hand still laughing and not believing what he was about to agree to

"Ok dearie, it's a deal" he said holding out his hand

"Hang on bossy britches I'm not done yet" throwing her hand in the air as a stop sign

"Oh god" he said chuckling under his breath, _what else could she possibly come up with?_ He thought

"I want a massage" He heard her say

He rolled his eyes over to her and smiled "Like the ones I used to make you give to me I suppose"

"Exactly" she said with a smile

Rumpelstiltskin grinned at her and then shook his head "Fine, ok you can have a massage, when would you like this massage?"

"Now, if you'll please" she said hoping up on to the library counter holding up her legs

"You can start with my feet" she said tapping her shoes together grinning at him

"Now hang on, I used to let you get away with not massaging my feet" he protested

"Well you're not likely to make that mistake again are you" she teased tapping her shoes together again

Rumpelstiltskin stood back and glared at her, then picked up a chair and dragged it over to where Belle was sitting. He sat on the chair in front of her and took off her left shoe and started to massage it.

Belle stared at him and smiled

"I was thinking a picnic" Belle said quietly, He looked up at her confused

"A picnic" she repeated, "I could make some of our favourite foods and put them into a basket, come round to your shop, and… we could have a picnic." She said looking at him though her blue eyes waiting for him to answer.

"That sounds wonderful Belle; we could go somewhere quiet, nobody will think of interrupting our date then." He smiled at her sweetly then went back to rubbing her feet.

Belle smiled at him then lent forwards and whispered "Now about those two women you attempted to murder."

The End

Paste your document here...


End file.
